Mishap
by Voodoo-Mutant-Child
Summary: Trouble is never in short supply for Charles and his more than slightly dysfunctional family. Things get worse with the arrival of old friends.


_A/N- This one is mostly my characters, excluding Matt,who is a friend's. I'm just uploading as much as I can. Who knows when I'll get another chance?_

Charles sat in the house in silence. The boys were upstairs, Shayne, showing Sean how to reconstruct a telephone. He, meanwhile was staring out of the large picture window in his ground floor room. He had remodeled it to fit his needs, the Sink space below widened; a safety rail in places and so on. He sighed and watched a bird take off from the lawn. Turning away from the window he gave a start seeing Shayne standing there, with a black eye. "Shayne?" Charles began in a slightly softer than usual tone, "Err, what happened?"  
"N-Nothing...I h-hit the doorknob..."  
"With your eye?"  
Shayne scratched at his thick black mane. He hadn't let anyone approach him with scissors at all so his hair grew long. Xavier frowned as he searched his mind; Sean had never been an aggressive person, even passive of things. He had never hit anyone like this before.

Charles however glared up at the stairs for a moment before Sean came out trying to look normal, his hands clasped behind his back. "Hey Charles-"  
"SEAN CASSIDY!" Charles very nearly roared, and Shayne jumped: he'd never heard him sound so angry. "You know better than this!" Sean flinched. "Charles-"  
"No. You will not be permitted to leave the grounds for a month. You WILL be cleaning your room, the kitchen and the bathrooms for a month, is that clear?" He asked in a softer tone, but his voice was still a forced growl.  
Sean nodded sullenly, "Yes sir. Sorry, It won't happen again." "You needn't apologise to me, Sean, to Shayne."  
For Sean that was worse. Neither of them did anything to him...he had just...snapped. "Sorry Shayne." he muttered.  
Shayne just nodded, not looking at him.

Charles, as if exhausted by his sudden outburst, just rested his head against his hand. "Go on. Just don't let it happen again." he growled at Sean, not caring how he'd act after this... Shayne shivered slightly when Xavier looked at him. "I don't know what's gotten into Sean lately...He's confused but...I dunno." Charles never thought Sean would do something like that but...there was a first for everything. Perhaps it had always been there and he'd never noticed but- shaking his head, Charles gritted his teeth. After...after Jay had died he'd pretty much closed himself off and become untouchable.  
It was hard on all of them, and then Maggie left. No. They didn't talk about that. It had been Erik's choice to leave and Maggie's choice to abandon them. He held nothing against them. Sean was already twenty years old, maybe it was time to stop treating him like a child. Still, he couldn't excuse the childish behavior he'd exhibited. And Shayne he was no longer that scared little boy Charles had found that day. Charles gave Shayne a forced smile and left him alone in the parlor and- there was a knock at the door. It had been heavy and had stopped mid-knock. Charles paused, he could sense only one there. He narrowed his eyes and went to the door, opening it slowly he looked down to see two beaten and bloodied people. Both of which he knew. The one with sandy blonde hair was holding his companion up with great difficulty for the other was a great deal taller than he.  
"Erik...Matt."  
"Charles...please...we need help. Please..." Matt whimpered, "I think he's dying..." Charles did a quick search of their minds to find that another band of mutants had attacked them, Erik's Brotherhood. Apparently they had been 6 strong but they were the only ones left with the exception of Zach. He'd been at a bar as per usual.  
"Alright...bring him in." Charles grumbled, looking grudgingly down at Erik. "Now, why did you come _here?" _

Matt looked uncomfortable, "Erm, w-we were closer to you than anywhere, Charles! I had no choice!"

"After what he did to Johnathon, I'm not sure 'here' was the best place for him." Charles growled as he looked over his dear old friend. _Oh Erik, you've fallen so far… _Still, that didn't change the fact that he had in fact confined him to the chair and he still held a special loathing for him. "Fine I'll help you, but after he's okay, you both have to leave. Don't think I'll forget your betrayal either Matt."


End file.
